


Inseparable

by UmaDengeki_sen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/pseuds/UmaDengeki_sen
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke fight for a ridiculous reason, Sasuke leaves home. But when he goes to his forest, he's attacked badly and is almost killed. What will Naruto do? Will the two be alright?





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/gifts), [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



> A/N: Hey guys, welcome to a new fanfic and fandom. So, this is my first go at Naruto and it’s been a while since I’ve seen only the first few episodes of it. I’m sorry if it’s bad but once again, it’s my first time. Enjoy.

“Sasuke!” 

 

“What?” 

 

A boy with blonde hair, a bandana signifying that he is a ninja, and wearing an orange and black sweatshirt suddenly popped into the room with an angry expression on his face. The boy’s name is Naruto. He is very angry at his roommate and secret love for not doing what he needed to do in the house. The dishes and paint the bathroom. He was so sick and tired of doing it all by himself and he was just about done with the other. 

 

“Did you take the trash out and paint the bathroom?” Naruto asked as he crossed his arms. 

 

The other boy looked at Naruto with his arms over his chest, his eyes cold and bored. “No.” 

 

The other boy is Sasuke. Once again, he is Naruto’s roommate and secretly he too loves Naruto. Neither boy knew that each other had feelings for the other. Hell, they didn’t really show their feelings. But, Sasuke’s reply surely made Naruto boil. 

 

“Why the hell didn’t you!? And aren’t you ashamed of saying that you didn’t?! Ugh, do you even have feelings!?” Naruto growled. 

 

Sasuke looked at him and narrowed his eyes. “Of course I have feelings but I don’t care whether I should do something or not. Why do you care anyway?” he asked with a huff. 

 

“Because I am always the one who does everything! I clean, I cook, I work to provide for us!” Naruto listed, steam coming out of his ears. 

 

“Excuse me? I have done shit here. If it weren’t for me, I’d highly doubt you’d be here,” Sasuke snapped. “So don’t even call me lazy.” 

 

“But that’s all you do! In ratio, I do much more than you so why not you pick your ass up, an-” Naruto’s sentence was disrupted as Sasuke stood up in incredible speed and punched Naruto in the face with as much might as he could. 

 

Naruto flew to the wall and dented it a little before he groaned. He fell down on the floor and held his stinging cheek and looked at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke’s hair was covering his eyes so he didn’t see the glimmer in them but he surely did see the red on his face Naruto gulped and looked down. He just fueled the fire. 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare say that I have to do more shit here than I already have to. I have done so much….yet this is what I get. Don’t come looking for me,” Sasuke hissed before he sharply turned around and left, slamming the door on his way out. 

 

Naruto winced as he heard a picture frame fall from the wall and shatter into pieces. He sighed and shook his head and winced before he stood up and looked at the damage. He internally died at how bad it was. The wall was dented into the next room and pieces of the wall were on the floors. 

 

“What have I done?” Naruto mumbled as he plopped himself on the couch. 

 

/Well, it’s quite obvious that you angered your crush/ Kurama said softly as he appeared in his Nine Tails fox form. 

 

Naruto looked up and smiled weakly at his spiritual friend and let his friend lay his head on his lap. Kurama purred softly as Naruto started to pet his head and body and looked up. He touched Naruto’s bruised cheek with his nose and in seconds, the injury was gone. 

 

“Thanks, Kurama and I know that I angered him. But I am afraid that I... erm, went too far,” Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair. 

 

/What is “too far” with Sasuke?/ Kurama asked as he looked at his friend in question. 

 

“When you tell him he does nothing. And I did that...ugh, I am such an idiot!” Naruto whined to himself. 

 

/Well, what are you going to do?/ Kurama asked. /He did say to not follow him/ 

 

Naruto looked at him oddly before he chuckled. Kurama frowned before he sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Kurama, since when do you think I follow what someone says?” Naruto asked. 

 

/Never/ Kurama sighed as he got off of Naruto's lap and trotted as Naruto left the room. 

 

Suddenly, Kurama gasped and stayed still, his eyes widened and mouth open as he panted. Naruto looked behind him when he saw that his friend wasn’t following and frowned worriedly when he saw that he was on that stance. He knew that stance...something was wrong. Naruto ran to Kurama. 

 

“Kurama, what’s wrong?” Naruto asked. 

 

/Something’s terribly wrong with Sasuke...find him and save him/ Kurama whispered before he disappeared. 

 

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock. Nothing can happen to his love, nothing at all. Naruto turned around and bolted out of the buildings. Naruto’s teacher, Kakashi, saw Naruto running and shouted at him to slow down but it did no good. Sighing, he just left. No one can follow rules in this school. 

 

… 

 

Sasuke leaned against a tree in the forest he came to when he needed to be alone. An arm was wrapped around his waist and his chest was going up and down quite quickly as he tried to stop the glistening in his eyes from turning to angry, emotional tears. Why does he cry when it’s Naruto who is talking crap about him? Kakashi had done worse and he hasn’t even cried about it yet when Naruto talks about how he only does school work? He guessed it was because of the emotional status Naruto was to him. 

 

“Stupid boy, always making me feel this emotion I hate…” Sasuke mumbled before he shook his head. 

 

His head shot up when he heard a branch break and growled softly. He wiped his eyes and jumped onto the tree heads and hid behind a large tree branch. He looked around and sighed when he didn’t see anything. He turned his head and let out a gasp when he saw a black figure in front of him. Just as he was lifting his fist to punch and push the figure out, the figure hit Sasuke in a place where he would black out. Widening his eyes in shock, Sasuke collapsed in the arms of the figure. 

 

“I finally have you, Sasuke…” the figure chuckled darkly before he went to the floor. 

 

He set Sasuke down and pulled out a staff. The staff had a large, glowing ball on the top of it. The figure, Madara, pointed the ball to Sasuke and started to chant. Suddenly, Sasuke gasped and arched his back up high off the ground. His jaw was clenched shut in pain as well as his eyes. Madara smirked and chuckled before he pulled the staff away and then snapped it to the side. Sasuke went flying into a tree and he shouted in pain. A crack was heard and he knew that a rib or two had broken. 

 

“Ah, that beautiful sound of pain...I love it,” Madara smirked and snapped his staff to the other side. 

 

Sasuke cried out again when he felt another few ribs break and get bruised. Madara laughed and was about to throw Sasuke once more into the trees, but something grabbed his staff from his hands. Madara blinked in shock and growled as he looked around, his hands clouding with his magic. 

 

“You scumbag! Give me back my staff!” Madara shouted. 

 

“No!” 

 

Sasuke groaned as he heard the familiar voice. He opened his eyes a crack and saw the familiar black and orange sweatshirt and let out a weak smile. Blood started coming from his mouth. His vision started to become black. Sasuke reached up in the air before he went fully unconscious. 

 

/Naruto, Sasuke just blacked out/ Kurama said as his spiritual fox form appeared next to Sasuke. 

 

“I know. I must defeat Madara first,” Naruto said. 

 

“Try!” Marada shouted as he heard the conversation. 

 

“Shut up!” Naruto shouted and bolted to the villain. 

 

Madara's eyes widened in shock. He didn’t realize that Naruto was that strong. He put his hands in front of him and blocked Naruto’s punching attack. When Naruto pulled away, Marada looked at Naruto with a death glare. 

 

“You win, imbecile. You’re lucky I'm not ready to fight with you yet,” Madara snarled before he disappeared. 

 

Naruto panted and glared at the area where Marada was before he turned to Sasuke. His eyes widened when he saw how dead Sasuke was and he quickly, yet gently, picked him up. Sasuke winced in pain and leaned against Naruto. Naruto looked at him sadly and felt his heart clench in sadness and guilt. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke’s head. 

 

/He needs help. Now!/ Kurama said. 

 

Naruto nodded and started running towards the city hospital. Sasuke whimpered in pain and Naruto looked down on him. He bit his lip and ran faster. He was going to get Sasuke help, even if that’s the last thing he does. 

 

… 

 

A couple of months later, Naruto sighed as he entered his home. He frowned when he heard the noise of a can being put down as well as some sniffling. He put his things down and went to the rest room and sighed softly when he saw Sasuke trying to get up. He went in and gently grabbed him and set him on the bed. 

 

“You’re home…” Sasuke murmured. 

 

“And you left the bed...again,” Naruto sighed 

 

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. “I can’t do anything, Naruto. I can’t go to school, I can’t go out, I can’t even do anything in here,” he said. 

 

Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke’s hands, squeezing lightly. “I know, Sasuke. But if you don’t heal, you will never get better,” he said. 

 

Sasuke looked away and closed his eyes. A hand grabbed his chin and pulled him towards Naruto. He gasped when he felt Naruto’s lips on his. A second later, he pressed his lips back and then pushed him away, his cheeks red. Naruto chuckled and laid Sasuke down and pulled him into his arms. 

 

“Stay in bed for at least two more weeks and we can spar out all your feelings, alright?” Naruto said. 

 

This perked up Sasuke. “You won’t back down?” 

 

Naruto sweatdropped and chuckled. “I won’t...I never do,” he said. 

 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but gave a small smile. He sighed and rested his head against Naruto’s shoulder before he fell asleep. Two more weeks, and he’ll beat his love’s ass...and then his own ass is going to get beat, but not in sparring.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s the end of the one shot. I really hope you enjoyed the Naru/Sasu fic. This was my first Naruto fanfic so apologies if it’s wonky. I still need to learn about the characters some more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please review if you enjoyed the one shot and if you really enjoyed, maybe a favorite. Thanks.


End file.
